


С глазурью

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're so soft and cute and AODSJFOASD, this is so fluffy my GOD, wedding cake tasting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Рей Джонсон недавно приехала в город и сейчас идет по своему списку желаний. Что на сегодня? Дегустация свадебных тортов с незнакомцем. Встретив Бена Соло, крайне ворчливого менеджера и трудоголика, она решает взять его в партнеры на один день. Оказывается, он слаще всего «Красного бархата» на свете.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	С глазурью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icing on Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936827) by [bewithmereylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewithmereylo/pseuds/bewithmereylo). 



Никакого кофе не хватит, чтобы Бен наконец проснулся и закончил этот отчет. Еще не было и десяти, а он уже выпил три стакана и сейчас заканчивал четвертый. Он пришел спустя пять минут после открытия, что вызвало у баристы стон. Однако сделать обычный черный кофе было проще, чем то вызывающее диабет безумие, которое покупали большинство людей, поэтому четвертый стакан ему дали бесплатно.

Он продолжал качать под столом ногой и биться коленом о столешницу по мере того, как росли уровни кофеина и беспокойства. Бен буквально слышал, как Сноук будет отчитывать его в своем кабинете в понедельник утром, заявись он с незаконченным отчетом. Он ненавидел свою работу, но куда сильнее (и почти всегда) было чувство уверенности, которое дарили ему большие деньги. У него всегда была возможность уйти, о чем часто напоминал Хакс, претендующий на его место, но Бен оставался исключительно ради взгляда, которым одаривал его коллега каждое утро, когда он проходил в свой кабинет, — его собственный был гораздо, гораздо меньше.

Бен услышал звон, когда за его спиной открылась дверь кафе, и продолжил смотреть в ноутбук, уловив влетевший внутрь запах женских духов. Жимолость с нотками старых книг, заметил он, отогнал эту мысль и сделал музыку погромче. Голос девушки, когда она заказывала у прилавка сахарную бурду, был слишком бодрым для этого времени суток. Бен закатил глаза, удивляясь, как половина людей еще не впала в инсулиновый шок из-за своих напитков.

Он снова почувствовал запах духов, на этот раз сильнее, чем раньше. Прежде чем он успел осознать, что происходит, кто-то сел напротив, и Бену в лицо ударил аромат жимолости.

Он застыл на месте, пальцы замерли над клавиатурой; затем вынул наушники и уставился на девушку напротив. Она откинула с глаз темные волосы и улыбнулась чему-то на экране телефона. Ее улыбка была такой широкой, что Бен почувствовал, как и его собственные губы слегка шевельнулись; один только вид ее улыбки озарил его унылое утро. Лицо девушки казалось знакомым, но Бен не мог вспомнить, где видел ее раньше. Она сделала глоток фруктового напитка со взбитыми сливками и взглянула ему в глаза.

— Привет, незнакомец.

Он не ожидал услышать акцент, как и то, что всего два простых слова, произнесенных ее голосом, превратят его мозг в кашу. Бен слегка прикрыл крышку ноутбука и продолжал смотреть на нее, все еще не понимая, зачем она здесь.

Очевидно, он не отвечал слишком долго, потому что в тишине ее улыбка слегка увяла. Она потянулась через стол и закрыла его ноутбук до конца, затем подняла руку для рукопожатия.

— Меня зовут Рей.

Он очнулся от оцепенения, взяв ее руку и удивившись тому, насколько маленькой она казалась в его собственной.

— Бен.

— Невероятно, он разговаривает, — засмеялась Рей, перемешивая взбитые сливки в стакане. — У меня есть предложение, Бен.

— Предложение?.. — спросил он, просовывая одну ногу под другую, чтобы она снова не ударилась о стол.

— М-м-м-м, — протянула она, поправив рукав желтого сарафана. Казалось, что платье заставляло ее улыбку сиять еще ярче, а Бен рисковал ослепнуть. — Видишь ли, сейчас я работаю над очень большим списком желаний, который включает несколько очень смелых пунктов. — Рей полезла в сумочку и вытащила блокнот с яркими цветами и украшенный наклейками.

Бен подумал, что ему понадобятся как его обычные очки, так и солнечные, чтобы хотя бы мельком взглянуть на блокнот. Он прочитал вполне невинные вещи, например «поужинать одной», «проехать на сегвее через Старый город»; более устрашающие пункты включали прыжок с тарзанки и поиск потерянных сокровищ Атлантиды.

— Не думаю, что это возможно, — рассеянно сказал он, указывая на последний пункт на первой странице.

— Это список желаний, а не дел, — Рей взяла у него блокнот и открыла третью страницу, указав примерно на середину. — Это мое задание на сегодня.

Бену действительно понадобились очки, чтобы разглядеть ее крошечные каракули. Он опустил их с макушки и прищурился.

— «Дегустация свадебных тортов», — вслух прочел он. Он взглянул на ее руку и заметил, что на безымянном пальце нет кольца. — Но... ты не помолвлена.

— Не-а.

— Есть парень?

— Нет.

— Почему не попросишь друга?

— И где тут веселье?

— Ох, не знаю, узнать человека по-настоящему бывает очень круто.

Рей снова нахмурилась, а Бен мысленно выругался, потому что расстроил ее. Она была с ним милой, а он сидел тут и критиковал ее безумную, но блестящую идею. Она скрестила руки в полузащитном жесте, но выглядела расслабленной.

— Я только что переехала сюда, и, хотя у меня есть друзья, они все в эту столь прекрасную субботу очень заняты. Я могла попросить своего странного соседа или незнакомца, и последнее кажется куда более заманчивым.

— Пожалуй... — он замолчал, возясь со своими очками.

Она улыбнулась и поднялась на ноги, опустив пустой стакан в мусорное ведро на пути к выходу из кафе.

— Я так понимаю, это «да». Идем, первая встреча в десять.

Бен ощущал себя совершенно сбитым с толку, не зная, что делать со своими вещами и полупустой чашкой обычного кофе. Он только что познакомился с этой девушкой, и она хотела, чтобы он провел с ней день… дегустируя свадебные торты? Бен быстро ущипнул себя за руку, просто чтобы убедиться, что это не безумный сон из-за недосыпа, который ему устроил Сноук. Он был одновременно разочарован и взволнован, обнаружив, что не спал, а Рей махала ему рукой за окном.

Бен вздохнул, сунул ноутбук в рюкзак и последовал за Рей, щурясь на солнце. Она продолжала звать его, но он стоял как вкопанный прямо за дверью. Его встревожил такой необычный поворот событий и в то же время возбуждала идея забыть о Сноуке на несколько часов и съесть очень вредный торт вместе с этой великолепной девушкой, которая по какой-то странной причине сочла его кандидатуру идеальной. Что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Бен, идем!

— Рей, я не могу, у меня работа...

— Кто работает по субботам?

Тут она его поймала.

— Я. Мне нужно сдать этот дурацкий отчет в понедельник...

— Есть еще два дня, — Рей подошла и нежно взяла его за руку. — Я знаю, что мы встретились всего пять секунд назад, но мне ясно, что тебе нужен отдых.

Она попятилась и потянула его за руку, заставив дернуться вперед и удивиться ее силе.

— Повеселись хоть разочек!

В любой другой день с любым другим человеком он бы просто развернулся, вставил наушники обратно в уши и закончил отчет. Но он чувствовал напряжение в мышцах шеи и слишком долго сидел стиснув челюсти, чтобы идея продолжать в том же духе казалась привлекательной. Поэтому он вытащил из кармана солнцезащитные очки и пошел с Рей к их первому пункту назначения.

Рей улыбалась ему, размахивая рукой, которая, заметил Бен, все еще держала его собственную.

— Я очень рада, что ты согласился, так боялась, что ты сбежишь.

— Я тоже, — признал он. Пришлось отпустить ее на секунду, чтобы снять пиджак; в кафе он сидел под кондиционером, но на улице в разгар лета был уже весь в поту. — Так какая у нас легенда?

— М-м?

— Я имею в виду, что мы будем говорить всем этим кондитерам?

Это был логичный вопрос. За время, которое потребовалось Бену, чтобы решить, согласен ли он с планом Рей, она переодела одно из колец на безымянный палец. Оно было похоже на помолвочное, и он гадал, было ли оно таковым когда-то на самом деле.

Рей выдохнула.

— Ох. Честно говоря, я не думала, что смогу зайти так далеко.

Бен не мог не рассмеяться. Она была так убедительна в своем предложении, но не думала, что получит положительный ответ.

— Ты потратила столько времени, пытаясь уговорить меня пойти с тобой и составляя расписание кафе на целый день, но не придумала план?

Рей пожала плечами и стиснула его руку. Когда они снова соприкоснулись?

— Я придумала легенду, как жених бросил меня за несколько минут до дегустации, чтобы мне все равно разрешили съесть торт, но только потому, что решила, что это больше похоже на правду.

— А как тебе такое: мы встречаемся три года, помолвлены два месяца. Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать один?

Двадцать один. Иисусе, она была молода; на целых восемь лет моложе. Он почувствовал, что снова начинает потеть, и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу фланелевой рубашки, чтобы дать себе возможность дышать.

— Ну… нельзя сказать, что мы познакомились в колледже, потому что я старше. Как насчет…

— Кафе? — предложила Рей.

Он расслабил свою руку в ее руке и кивнул.

— Кафе подойдет.

— Мы разберемся с несостыковками позже, потому что уже пришли! — она широко раскинула руки при виде маленькой кондитерской, спрятанной в самой милой части города. — Очевидно, здесь должен быть идеальный «Красный бархат».

— Правда?

Она остановилась у двери, на мгновение обернувшись и взглянув на него.

— У тебя ни на что нет аллергии, верно? Арахис, глютен…

— Нет, нет, все в порядке.

— Потрясающе. Что ж… — она взяла его за руку и ввела в маленькую лавку. — Идем, детка.

Кондитерская была такой маленькой, что его голова почти касалась потолка, но это компенсировал сильный запах глазури и свежей выпечки. Удивительно, но запах Рей все еще чувствовался сильнее всех остальных, и он задался вопросом, существует ли такая вещь, как глазурь из жимолости. Она быстро осмотрелась, облетев кондитерскую, чтобы взглянуть на торты, украшенные яркими цветами и фигурками. Рей пристально изучала один из них, похожий на подсолнух, когда из задней комнаты послышался шум.

Из-за стойки к паре вышла невысокая женщина в разноцветном фартуке.

— Вы, должно быть, Рей. И — я не расслышала ваше имя по телефону...

— Бен, это Бен, — ответила Рей, сжимая его бицепс, отчего по его спине пробежал холодок.

— Ах, какая прекрасная пара! Я Маз, владелица кондитерской. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, я принесу поднос.

Они сели друг напротив друга за одинокий столик в зале. Бен поставил рюкзак рядом и наблюдал, как Рей любуется на витрине тортом, похожим на Коржика. Он поймал себя на том, что пялился, и переключил внимание на приближающийся к ним поднос с капкейками. Хозяйка поставила на стол образцы вместе с оценочным листом и удалилась, оставив их одних.

Веди себя естественно, веди себя естественно…

— Итак, что бы ты хотела попробовать в первую очередь, милая? — Бен запнулся, пытаясь казаться как можно более романтичным.

Рей покраснела?

— Хм, как насчет этого? — Она указала на капкейк с ярко-розовой глазурью, скрывающей вкус торта.

— Я думал, это дегустация, а не соревнование по украшению глазурью, — прошептал он, когда она развернула обертку и они обнаружили, что бисквит шоколадный.

— Так и есть.

— Гора чистого сахара на верхушке говорит об обратном.

— Я не знала, что выхожу замуж за брюзгу Скруджа.

Он невольно вздрогнул от ее слов, надеясь, что она не заметила. Дело не в том, что она ему не нравилась; если уж на то пошло, чем больше времени он проводил с ней, тем больше начинал ей восхищаться. Но из-за разницы в возрасте и, как она сама сказала, его занудства, Бен ее никогда не заинтересует. Поэтому он решил наслаждаться временем, которое сегодня проведет с ней, и притворялся как мог.

— Есть какие-то сожаления, будущая миссис Соло?

— Никаких, — Рей посмотрела по сторонам, прежде чем наклониться ближе. — Твоя фамилия Соло?

— Да?

— Хм.

Бен не стал больше ничего у нее спрашивать, не желая вызывать подозрения. Она пожала плечами и приступила к первому капкейку, отщипнув немного бисквита и поднеся ко рту. Бен сразу понял, что ей не понравилось. Ее губы скривились, нос сморщился, и Рей с трудом смогла проглотить даже маленький кусочек.

— Настолько плохо?

Наконец справившись с собой, Рей выпила немного воды; на ее лице отразилось отвращение.

— Он такой... сухой.

Бен взял себе кусок и отреагировал почти так же, как Рей. Хотя он не был таким экспертом в тортах и сладостях, каким, очевидно, являлась она, кто-то определенно забыл про один или два ингредиента. На столе стояла только одна бутылка воды, и он начал пить, прежде чем вспомнил, что из нее только что пила Рей.

— Прости…

— Все нормально. — Рей допила остатки воды, прежде чем нацарапать твердое «нет» в графе рядом с шоколадным вкусом на оценочном листе.

— Думаю, они забыли молоко и яйца... или вообще все жидкие ингредиенты.

— У этого места были такие хорошие отзывы… — Рей выглядела невероятно разочарованной, настолько, что Бен посочувствовал ей. Он видел, как опустились ее плечи и исчезла яркая улыбка, пока она смотрела на начатый шоколадный капкейк перед собой.

Он потянулся через стол и взял ее за руку, нежно погладив большим пальцем ее безымянный.

— Может, он такой всего один.

Но это было не так; каждый бисквит, который они пробовали, был суше, чем пустыня Сахара, а глазурь была такой сладкой, что даже Рей не могла ее одолеть. Они разговаривали в перерывах между дегустациями, чтобы дать желудкам отдых, но, когда Рей попыталась попробовать последний капкейк, Бен остановил ее.

— Если ты съешь еще, тебе станет плохо.

— Мне и так плохо.

— Я знаю, со мной то же самое.

Бен встал и отправился на поиски хозяйки. Маз сидела в задней комнате и играла в телефон, не заметив фигуру, появившуюся в дверном проеме.

— Простите, моя невеста… она плохо себя чувствует, поэтому мы собираемся…

— О нет! Надеюсь, она не беременна и не подхватила желудочный грипп! Только этого не хватало перед свадьбой.

Она вскочила со стула и вместе с Беном вышла наружу, чтобы забрать поднос с капкейками.

— У вас есть мои контакты; надеюсь, вы подумаете о выборе моей кондитерской.

Рей пробормотала быстрое «спасибо», прежде чем схватить Бена за руку и вытащить на улицу. Они сделали глубокий вдох, примерно на середине своего визита осознав, насколько отвратительно пахло внутри.

—Я никогда больше не захочу съесть еще один капкейк.

Бен вскинул голову, не веря ни единому ее слову.

— О нет, ты втянула меня в это, и мы закончим то, что ты начала.

Вместо того чтобы ответить сарказмом, Рей мягко улыбнулась, сжав его руку.

— Полагаю, ты прав. Хорошо, что осталось всего одно кафе.

— Ты выбрала только два? Ты вела себя так, будто это будет день сплошной сахарной комы.

— Сейчас сезон свадеб, Бенджамин Соло, я сделала, что могла.

Он вздрогнул, услышав от нее свое полное имя; то, как ее акцент выделил его фамилию, вызвало внутри приятное чувство. Они дошли до ближайшей станции метро и сели в поезд, идущий в центр города.

***

Пять секунд спустя после того, как он переступил порог этой кондитерской, Бен понял, что это место не для них.

По дороге Рей упомянула, что, хотя смогла забронировать время только в двух кафе, у них были самые высокие рейтинги в Филадельфии (насчет первого у него, правда, были подозрения). Однако там, даже с ужасной выпечкой, атмосфера была домашней, а внешний вид хозяйки заставил Бена почувствовать себя комфортно за считанные секунды. У них оставался час до следующей дегустации; он провел исследование, чтобы убедиться, что больше им не станет плохо, а Рей купила у уличного торговца один крендель на двоих. Хотя он был рад, что не смог найти отрицательные отзывы о местной выпечке, один взгляд на внешний вид кондитерской заставил его нервничать при мысли о том, чтобы зайти внутрь.

В отличие от предыдущего кафе, здесь потолок оказался очень высоко, а ряды люстр окутывали помещение желтоватым свечением. В витринах были выставлены искусно украшенные торты и пироги, настолько безупречные, что он не сомневался: именно это место упоминали в Cupcake Wars.

Конечно, Рей ничего на заметила и взвизгнула от радости, едва открыв дверь. Она закружилась — ее платье полетело следом, касаясь ног Бена, — а затем приступила к исследованию кондитерской, обращая внимание на каждую мелочь.

— Бен, посмотри, они выглядят как настоящие!

Она показывала на торт, украшенный реалистичными розовыми розами, побеги которых окутывали его основание. Бен заключил ее в объятия, чтобы рассмотреть получше. И, хотя сначала она дернулась, он почувствовал, что она прижалась к нему. Ему было с ней так легко, что Бен задался вопросом, когда это перестало быть игрой и уступило место чему-то более реальному.

— Простите, я могу вам помочь?

Оба повернулись, потрясенные тем, что им пришлось поднимать взгляд на очень высокую женщину, выступившую из-за прилавка. Она была выше Бена, ненамного, но достаточно, чтобы Рей слегка попятилась ему за спину.

— Мы здесь, чтобы выбрать торт для нашей свадьбы, — робко сказала Рей.

Женщина отвернулась от нее и сначала протянула руку Бену.

— Я Фазма, буду помогать вам сегодня.

У нее было крепкое рукопожатие, и Бен ответил тем же, узнавая сильную хватку деловой женщины. Будь он на работе, такое приветствие было бы уместно, но в кондитерской? Предполагалось, что обстановка будет более расслабленной; обычно подготовка к свадьбе — это и так напряженный процесс, только в этом году Бена делали шафером не один, а целых три раза, просто потому что у него был широкий круг общения. Хотя знакомых у него было немало, был ли он близок с кем-нибудь из них? Определенно нет.

Фазма подошла к Рей и пожала ей руку, и Рей отнеслась к этому с большим энтузиазмом.

— Я Рей, а это Бен, мой…

— Прошу следовать за мной, давайте начнем, сегодня у меня еще четыре встречи.

Фазма усадила их в комнатке сбоку от основных витрин. Рей расслабленно опустилась на диван, и Бен протянул руку, чтобы обнять ее и помочь устроиться поудобнее.

— Мне весело, а тебе? — спросил он.

— Если не считать того, что мне пришлось купить крендель за бешеные деньги, чтобы избавиться от привкуса сахара, я отлично провожу время, — Рей чмокнула его в щеку; Бен жалел, что не повернулся на последних словах и не поймал ее губы своими.

Он больше не хотел скрывать, что увлекся; будь он проклят за то, что слишком быстро потерял голову, но она улыбалась ему так, словно он был самым важным человеком в мире, и его мозг буквально кричал, чтобы он сказал ей о своих чувствах.

— Рей, я…

— Так, это ваш первый дегустационный сет. — Фазма поставила на стол серебряный поднос с восьмью блюдцами с кусочками тортов и образцами глазури рядом. — По две порции каждого: шоколадный, мраморный, ванильный и красный бархат. Пожалуйста, используйте предоставленную посуду и салфетки и будьте сдержанны; за прилавком я слышу все.

Она оставила их одних, и Рей немедленно выбрала красный бархат.

— Ты убьешь меня, если я съем и твою порцию? Для нас обоих этого не хватит.

— Ох, брось, этого реально мало? — блюдца были размером с кулак, и хотя Бен мог легко съесть два, он не был уверен, смогла бы Рей, учитывая, какая она маленькая.

Рей вздохнула и взяла его за подбородок, чтобы он посмотрел на нее.

— Скажу начистоту: в детстве я часто была голодной, поэтому мое тело испытывает постоянную потребность в еде. А это, — она подняла две миски с красным бархатом, — моя главная слабость.

От этих слов у него упало сердце. Она чувствовала себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы рассказать ему это, а он не знал, как следует ответить на столь душераздирающую правду. В кондитерских она включала очарование, чтобы сделать их близость более естественной, изо всех сил стараясь поцеловать его в щеку или обхватить тонкими руками широкую спину, но то, что открылось сейчас, было куда интимнее всего этого.

— Мне жаль, Рей.

Она отмахнулась.

— Ах, это в прошлом. Сейчас важно наше совместное будущее.

Момент был упущен, и она начала отправлять в рот кусочки красного бархата. Бен наблюдал, как она вытащила изо рта ложку, издав довольный стон, и прислонилась к спинке дивана, закрыв глаза и мурлыча от счастья.

— Вкусно?

— Вкусно? Это настоящий божий дар, — она откинулась назад и вытянула шею, чтобы выглянуть в зал. — Эй, Фазма! Красный бархат — что в нем?

Ответа не было.

— Она кажется слишком высокомерной для кондитера, как считаешь?

Бен пожал плечами и потянулся за другим блюдцем с красным бархатом, схлопотав шлепок по руке от Рей.

— Эй!

— Что?

— Я думал, мы будем делиться.

— Да, другими тортами. Возможно, мне больше никогда не выпадет шанс полакомиться этим восхитительным деликатесом, и я собираюсь наслаждаться им.

— Ну это просто нечестно. Я, вообще-то, немного обижен.

Когда Рей отвернулась, Бен окунул палец в клубничную глазурь на подносе, сперва собираясь попробовать, но нашел ей новое применение. Не спеша он размазал глазурь по ее носу, наслаждаясь потрясенным выражением ее лица.

— Бен Соло!

— Да, милая?

— О, ты заплатишь за то, что сделал.

Рей взяла кусок ванильного торта и нежно впечатала его в лицо Бена; все, что не прилипло, упало на пол. Оба бросили взгляд на дверной проем, чтобы убедиться, что Фазмы нет рядом, а затем переместились в другой конец комнаты с кусками тортов и пригоршнями глазури наготове.

Он знал, что, скорее всего, за такое их отсюда вышвырнут, но возбуждение, охватившее его в этот момент, было слишком сильно, и Бен позволил себе повеселиться впервые за долгое время.

— Тебе… блин, как твоя фамилия?

Рей засмеялась, пытаясь спрятаться за растение в горшке.

— Джонсон.

— Тебе конец, Джонсон.

Рей взвизгнула, когда Бен швырнул в нее мраморный торт, забрызгав все платье. Она набралась смелости и пошла в прямую атаку, размазывая шоколадную глазурь по его лицу. Он взвизгнул и схватил ее за талию, чтобы она не могла ускользнуть, пока он снова размазывал ярко-розовую глазурь по ее щекам и носу. Они так смеялись друг над другом, что не заметили высокую фигуру в дверном проеме.

— Да как вы смеете? На уборку уйдет несколько дней, а в четыре придет еще один клиент! — лицо Фазмы было таким ярко-красным, что казалось почти смешным. Рей подавила смешок, и Бен пощекотал ее бока, добившись взрыва хохота.

Фазма оценила состояние комнаты и указала на дверь.

— Вон.

— Черт, это же просто торты, — пробормотал Бен себе под нос. Очевидно, Фазма услышала это и на сей раз повторила громче. Он схватил свой рюкзак и свитер Рей, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза, и выбежал из кондитерской, обнимая Рей за талию.

Она смеялась, когда Фазма захлопнула за ними дверь, и начала смахивать кусочки торта со своего платья.

— О Боже, ты видел выражение ее лица?

— Это было бесценно! Любит она, чтобы все ходили по струнке, это уж точно, — он облизнул губы, пробуя глазурь, которой она ударила его лицо.

— Да уж, — она посмотрела на него, убрав прядь волос с его глаз. — Тебе было весело?

— О да. Вообще-то, — начал он, обняв ее за талию и притянув ближе, — я бы мог помочь тебе с оставшейся частью списка, если хочешь.

— Бен Соло, ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?

— Если ты хочешь этого, тогда да.

Она не ответила ему, переведя взгляд на убегающую вдаль улицу.

— Я должна тебе кое-что сказать.

Он погладил ее по щеке и приподнял лицо за подбородок.

— Что такое?

— Ты не был случайным незнакомцем. Я работаю в отделе кадров в «Первом Ордене» — пришла две недели назад.

Вот откуда он ее знал. Она сидела рядом со старым главой отдела — должно быть, получала инструкции, — когда он пришел написать отчет о Хаксе. Он едва взглянул на нее, занятую со стопкой документов для Сноука, которые помечались и позже разрывались на части.

— И... я подумала, что ты симпатичный, и хотела узнать тебя получше, но у меня плохо с общением, да и с друзьями, но я пытаюсь сказать, что... — она глубоко вздохнула и наконец посмотрела ему в глаза. — Ты мне нравишься. Очень. И да, это было желание из моего списка, но я хотела исполнить его только с тобой.

Он был готов рассмеяться — настолько нереальным казалось все происходящее. Бен не верил в любовь с тех пор, как родители отправили его в школу для трудных подростков, но, пока на его лице медленно таяла глазурь, а мягкие зеленые глаза Рей смотрели на него самым прекрасным взглядом, он мог дать ей еще один шанс.

— Можно я тебя поцелую?

Едва она кивнула, Бен нежно поцеловал ее, наслаждаясь ощущением прикосновения ее губ к своим. Он чувствовал вкус шоколадной глазури на ее губах, который смешивался с клубничным на его. Казалось, что он оторвался от земли, что, если в этот самый момент миру настанет конец, ему будет все равно — по крайней мере, пока он сможет целовать ее.

Их лбы соприкоснулись, и Бен слегка потерся носом о ее нос.

— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься.

***

Годы спустя, когда у Рей на пальце уже настоящее помолвочное кольцо (позже она рассказала ему, что то, которое она надела в тот день, было из автомата с жвачкой), Бен отправляется на поиски идеальной кондитерской для их свадебного торта. Он игнорирует высокое здание в центре города со все такими же идеальными витринами и отводит взгляд от кафе поменьше, с табличкой о лишении права собственности на окне. Останавливается он, однако, у кондитерской, которую до сих пор избегал.

Он толкает дверь Naberrie Cupcakes и сразу замечает того человека, которого так хотел увидеть все эти годы.

— Эй, малыш.

***

Он уходит с лучшим в мире рецептом «Красного бархата», готовый испечь собственный торт для Рей в преддверии их свадьбы.

Бен запирает ее в спальне смотреть фильм, чтобы у нее не возникло соблазна попробовать жидкое тесто. Закончив с тортом и покрыв его глазурью из сливочного сыра, он выпускает ее. Она ныряет ему под мышку и сразу берет ложку, чтобы отрезать кусочек. Он начинает паниковать, едва Рей перестает жевать.

— Что-то не так?

Замечая у нее в глазах слезы, он забирает ложку и берет ее за руку.

— Нет. Я... просто очень люблю тебя. Ты изо всех сил старался сделать это для меня, и...

— Я делаю это, потому что люблю тебя, Рей. Ты заслуживаешь целый мир, Рей, включая торт «Красный бархат».

В итоге они оставляют торт на столе, предпочтя вкус друг друга всем сладостям мира.


End file.
